


Trapped

by Triple_B



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Reveal, Revelations, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_B/pseuds/Triple_B
Summary: After being locked in together Batman and Gordon have finally some time to talk. What will be revealed? How does this effect their relationship?





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written. I love the Batman movies with Christian Bale and currently I play the Telltale games "Batman" and "Batman - TEW". I love the characters of Batman and Gordon (especially in the games) and I wanted to give both of them some time to talk, so I did not create a great storyboard, just a few relations to film and games. I love revelation stories, and this is one way in which it can happen in my mind.
> 
> I am open to critics. Note that English is not my native language. I did my best, but I do not have betas, so I rely on your (friendly) feedback to make corrections. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except of the story.

Batman and Gordon entered the Riddlers hideout through the hatch from the roof. Surprisingly the interior was complete empty. It was nothing left, no sign that this place has ever been the Riddlers hideout.  
“The Angency was faster than us.” Batman growled. “Damn it!” Gordon agreed. 

Just moments later the access hatch closed into its hinges and they both were trapped into the Riddlers hideout. They looked into each other’s face (or what was visible of it despite Batman’s mask). 

„Damn it. What are we going to do now?“ Gordon asked. He climbed back up the the ladder they just came from and tried to reopen the hatch but it kept locked. No matter how hard he tried, there was no chance to open it.   
“Got some hightech in your belt to get us out of here?” Gordon asked.” “Nothing which wouldn’t blow our asses into the air together with the hitch.” Batman answered. “Reassuring!” Jim murmured. Batman took a few steps through the hideout, looking for an alternate exit or something which could help them out. Unfortunately he didn’t find anything.

"I think we have to wait for help," Batman said as he sat down on the floor. "Great, usually I rely on you when I'm waiting for help." "We'll be found sooner or later." Batman calmed him down. "I hope it will be sooner," Gordon replied as he sat down next to Batman on the floor.

After a while of silence that somehow comforted Jim, Batman said, "You should try to get some sleep. I'm sure you have not slept much lately. I will keep my eyes open“. „Are you spying on me?“ Gordon raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I have an eye on you. I'm worried about your safety“. Batman growled. "For me, it seems pretty much the same. I do not think I can sleep much here. But if you..." "No!“ he was interrupted by Batman.

“So we’ll have to find another way to waste our time. Maybe we can talk. I’ve got a few things on my mind and now for once I can be sure you won’t disappear in the middle of a sentence.” What was that? A small grin from Batman? He wasn’t sure, but he was very serious with his request.

"Shoot, Jim?" Batman offered. Jim wondered that Batman seemed very open-minded to talk to him. He was not known for his small talk skills. Surprised, he searched for his words. Batman meant a lot to him. They knew each other for at least ten years. Jim even called Batman his best friend. Funny, he thought, though I hardly know anything about him. But we fight side by side for the same goal, he is the only one who can be trusted, while many cops are corrupt and it is difficult to find someone to trust.

“Batman, lately I’m wondering about your behavior and if we are still fighting for the same target anymore.” “What do you mean, Jim?” Batman’s voice sounded more human than usual.

“I know that Lucius Fox was one of your allies. And I’m not born yesterday. You must have dozens of people working for you in the background. So I’m wondering why you didn’t take my advice about Bruce Wayne. I’m sure something is wrong with him. He has his fingers in with the pact. I can’t prove it yet, but I’m sure about it. Is Bruce Wayne one of your allies you want to protect? Then why if he’s a criminal? Are you scared he could reveal your identity? Do you depend on his money?” 

Batman took a deep breath and Gordon felt him struggle with his answer. "Wayne is not a criminal, just trust me on this, Jim!" He just said. His voice was calm but demanding.

Was that all? After all these years, couldn’t he expect a better explanation why Batman lets a criminal suspect act freely?  
Angry, almost screaming, he said, "Is that all you offer me? After all these years, you want me to trust you, but you do not trust me. I can not just swallow it and watch a criminal do what he wants. What are you hiding about him? I want more than that!"

Batman swallowed. “I trust you! More than I trust anyone else. Please believe me. But there are things I can’t tell you without telling you *everything*. And I’m not sure if you want to...” “I want to!” Jim interrupted him. 

Does he? He was surprised. What does he mean by *everything*? His secret identity? Surely there was a part of him who was curious and wanted to know who was behind this mask.  
But he knew it was for his own safety. And Batman's.  
"You are sure?" Batman wanted to assure himself.

Why wasn’t it enough for him just to trust Batman about Wayne? But Wayne was seen with some dubious suspects lately and they have something in mind. He was sure about that. He needed to know why the Batman didn’t lock him down like any other criminal in Gotham. Yes, he needed to know.

“Yes, I want to. I need to!”

Batman swallowed again. Gordon could feel the uncertainty in Batman though he could never have imagined the Batman to be uncertain. 

After a moment of silence Jim could hear Batman whisper. “Because I am Bruce Wayne.” 

"Excuse me?" Jim was shocked. How in the world could this man only be Batman? No, that was impossible. Batman reached for his cowl and removed it slowly. "I'm Bruce Wayne," he confirmed. "And I'm not a criminal."

Jim sat down, leaning his back against the wall, taking a deep breath. "Well, that's a surprise." He finally managed to say. He reached into his pocket and for his pack of cigarettes. "Does it bother you when I smoke?" He asked hesitantly. "Can I get one too?" Bruce asked timidly. "Don’t let any fun out, huh?" Jim teased as he gave Bruce a cigarette. Bruce grinned, lit the cigarette and took a drag on it and started coughing from the smoke he was not used to. "You believe everything that tabloids print, huh?“

Jim took a drag from his cigarette. „Honestly I have no idea what to believe right now.“ „Maybe I can enlighten a lot. What do you want to know, Jim?“ offered Bruce, taking another drag on his cigarette, doing his best not to cough again though the smoke was burning in his lungs.

"Why ... what do you have to do with the pact?" "I told you Waller knows who I am, didn’t I?" Bruce began. "She wanted me to work for her, otherwise she would ..." "...reveal your identity." completed Jim him. "Right, she wanted me to investigate the pact, undercover," he said, his eyes on the ground.

„What am I a cop, you gave me so many clues and I ignored them, just did not want to see what is right in front of my nose.“ he was mad at himself. One evening on the rooftop, Batman said he was talking to his butler when Jim asked who he was talking to, Jim thought Batman was joking, obviously telling him the truth.  
He told him that Waller knew the identity of the Batman. He could have imagined that Waller had suspicious plans with this knowledge.

He felt as if he betrayed Batman, who was honest with him. „I‘m sorry!“ was all he could say. Bruce took another drag on his cigarette. „You are a damn good cop, Jim, the best. You don’t have to be sorry. I am sorry. I should have known that it won’t take long to get your suspicions. I should have told you earlier.“ „No...“ „Jim, please listen. I always wanted to tell you everything. About who I am. But I knew that you didn’t want to know. Maybe we both made some mistakes.“ Bruce looked straight into Jim’s eyes. „Maybe.“ 

Until now he just knew the other man‘s face covering all the tabloids, but right now he could see the eyes of the little boy 27 years ago. He was wondering who this Bruce Wayne was. The pictures he had of him didn’t fit anymore. This poor young boy at the police station after losing his parents. And the always smiling billionaire playboy with his eccentric behavior. And Batman, a vigilante fighting side by side with him against the crime in Gotham. Who was this man next to him really?

Jim suddenly started to giggle and earned a surprised look from Bruce. „Burning down your own mansion? Disappearing with the whole Russian ballet?“ Bruce started to giggle, too. „Do you believe that I didn’t drink any alcohol since 15 years?“ Bruce looked at Jim with a wide grin. „You’re kidding?“ „No! Ginger ale looks like champagne.“ Bruce explained. „Then why all those stories about you? You didn’t really burned down your own house, did you?“ „No, it’s a long story.“ „And what about the Russian ballet?“ Jim wanted to know. Bruce looked again at Jim with a wide grin. „You really didn’t notice that Bruce disappeared with the whole Russian ballet into the Caribbean while the Batman was in Hong Kong, did you?“ Bruce laughed out loud. And just then Jim realized that there were so many clues he ignored. „Wow, you‘re a damn good actor, Bruce!“ Jim laughed too. Billionaire playboy Bruce fooled everybody, even him who thought about himself as a good inspector.

There was a moment of silence, both thinking about the past minutes, the revelation. Jim was still surprised how he was fooled by a stupid grin on the tabloid-covers. 

After a couple of minutes Bruce broke the silence. „Still partner?“ Jim looked at him. He reached his hand out to Bruce’s which was resting on his thigh. „Friends!“ He smiled to Bruce and adds: „If you promise to take me with you the next time you disappear with a whole ballet.“ Bruce grinned wide. „Promised!“ 

„Jim?“ „Yes?“ „Were you really never curious about who I am? I could have bet that you already knew.“ Now it was time for Bruce to ask his questions. „I was. Oh yes, I was curious. But I always knew why you wore the mask. And I always knew you‘ll tell me when you want me to know. There were clues, but I ignored them. And as I know now, I just didn’t see them all.“

“If you prefer, we can pretend this here never happened...“ offered Bruce. „No, I’m glad I‘m in on your secret now.“ „Me too.“ „Bruce, your secret‘s safe with me.“ „I know Jim, I trust you!“ „It just felt....“ he hesitated. „I just wanted you to know!“ he finally said. Bruce looked up at him. „Thank you!“ „You never have to thank me!“ They smiled at each other. 

In one movement Bruce stood up and spread his cape out over the floor. „What are you doing?“ Jim asked watching Bruce. „It’s late. I think we both should try to get some rest.“ Bruce lay down onto his cape and offered Jim a space onto it next to him which Jim accepted gratefully.

They were both side by side. "Who else knows about it?", Jim wanted to know and turned to face Bruce. "You'll be surprised," he answered. "Alfred knows. Waller, Agent Avesta, Catwoman, John Doe and you!" "The Joker knows it too?“ Jim was shocked. "How can you handle the fear of being revealed every day?" "I do not wear the mask to protect myself, Jim. I wear it to protect those who are important to me." Bruce explained.

Once more silence between them. After a while Bruce whispered: „Alfred left me. There are no ‚dozens‘ in my background. Alfred‘s gone, Lucius‘s dead. You’re the only one left I care about.“ Jim didn’t know what to say. He barely knew Alfred. He remembered the elderly butler from then when he picked up the young boy at the police station. He must have been like a father to Bruce. Silent he moved closer to Bruce, after a moment of hesitation he hugged the younger man. They rested there for a moment. Both enjoyed a moment of intimacy, of true friendship.

Then Bruce retreated, just a few centimeter, both still holding the other man in their arms, but now facing each other, looking the other straight into the eyes. Bruce hesitated, but his face slowly moved closer to Jim’s until their lips met. None of them moved, their lips just resting on each other’s. After a moment which felt like eternity for them, Bruce slowly started to move his lips to a shy kiss. Jim was still not able to move. They lost themselves in this slow, tender kiss. Bruce’s tongue tasted Jim’s lips. Jim opened his lips just enough to let Bruce in and taste him. They felt deep into this kiss and it seemed as if the world stopped moving.

They moved, Bruce was now laying on Jim, one hand holding Jim’s neck, the other hand on his chest. He started to open the buttons of his shirt. Suddenly Jim stopped Bruce abruptly. „Bruce, I can‘t.... I mean.... I‘ve never.... with a man.... you know?“  
Bruce smiled reassuringly. „Me neither.“ 

He continued to kiss Jim, but he could feel Jims uncertainty. „Shall I stop?“ he asked. „No!“ Jim said. „I just... I just don’t know what to do.“ he admitted. „You don’t have to do anything. Just relax...“ Bruce continued to unbutton Jim’s shirt and kissed his chin, his neck and moved deeper to his chest. Jim groaned lustful. Bruce kissed his chest, stroking his whole body. Jim could feel how hard he already was. He never thought that another man could cause such a reaction of his body. 

Bruce opened Jim’s belt, looking into his face as if asking for permission. He opened his Jeans and felt Jim’s erection. Bruce took Jim’s erection into his mouth and knew exactly what to do with it. It didn’t take long for Jim to come. Bruce came up to face Jim again, to kiss him again. 

In one movement, he turned around, Bruce now laying on the floor, Jim on top of him. „I think you need to help me to get you out of this suit“ he said and with this Bruce only needed a moment to get it off. Jim wanted to explore Bruce’s body just how Bruce explored his. He wanted to touch him, wanted him to come like himself only moments ago. He stroked Bruce’s body and saw all the scars over Bruce’s body. „So this is the price you pay for being Batman.“ he stated. „Looks worse than it is,“ Bruce answered. Jim continued. Wanted to explore the whole body of this man who seemed to be three men in one.   
He lost all his doubts when he gave the first blowjob in his life. Bruce came very soon. 

They lay on Batman’s cape, holding each other in their arms and enjoyed the moment of company in their shared, but also lonely lives. 

Half an hour passed when Bruce heard a noise. "Someone is coming!" He whispered to Jim and jumped up to get back into his armor. Jim also jumped up to dress himself.

They were just dressed when the hatch opened and two of Gordon’s cops looked through the opening. „Commissioner, you're in there?“ „Yes, we‘re in here!“

They climbed out and moved home.

A few days later.

Jim stood on the rooftop, the light shining in the dark night sky. He took a sip of his coffee and did not know how to meet him again after that night. But he had a case where he needed the help of Batman.

A faint sound woke him from his thoughts. "I thought you would not come." He said without turning around. "I'm here," Batman answered with his usual growl. Jim turned to him. "I was not sure if you came in. We did not talk about this night a few days ago, I'm not sure what that means for us."

Batman stepped closer to Jim. "We agreed to be partners. And friends.“  
„That's not what I meant.“ „I know." „Bruce...“ Jim started, but was interrupted by Batman. "You better call me 'Batman' while I'm wearing the suit. It could be a dangerous habit to call myself by name.“ "Batman, what we did. What changes between us?“ Batman hesitated. „We're friends, I still care for you.“ „You know, Br ... Batman, it was ... it was a great time with you, but I'm not gay. I have enjoyed being with you, but ... I'm just not gay. "

Batman smiled. "Jim, it just happened, we were both lonely and had a lot to handle with that night. I agree, it was beautiful, but I'm not gay either, just let us rest it, we're partner, we're friends and that was a ... nice experience.“ He smiled at Jim, who was visibly relieved. „I have a case where I need your help.“ He handed the file over to Batman and turned around. "Thank you!" he said. "You never have to thank me." Batman said. "I know!" "Good night, Jim, go home, get some rest." Jim raised an eyebrow. "Since when does the Batman say ‚goodbye‘?" He turned back to Batman. He smiled "Maybe some things have changed." With that, Batman jumped off the roof and disappeared into the night.

\- [ ]


End file.
